<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost caught by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588830">Almost caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insatiable the way I'm loving you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwamis come to the rescue when Marinette's mum almost catches her in flagrante delicto with Adrien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insatiable the way I'm loving you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch me flex that Latin, haha. 😎😂<br/>Well, ooops? Another series enters 2021 with a bang. Not sorry 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afterglow, yeah, it totally deserved the name. Marinette had practically felt like something had been lit up inside of her just moments earlier and the lingering sensation was the best feeling in the world. Especially with Adrien <em>still</em> inside of her as he floated down from his own cloud nine. Their hearts were still beating wildly, their skin slick with sweat from the exertion. </p><p>She felt boneless, the peak relaxed state one could dream of and she knew Adrien felt the same way since he hadn't attempted to disengage from her yet. Which was why when they heard a voice, they barely moved but their heads turned in unison. </p><p>"Adrien, we have to go. Code red," Plagg said. Bless him, he was trying very hard not to gawk at the delicate position they were in. Marinette still wished she could avoid this exchange at all, but the kwamis had seen enough before, it was too late to act bashful with them. And she was actually very grateful for the interruption when she heard another voice.</p><p>"Marinette, are you asleep? I think I heard a noise," her mother's voice filtered through her trapdoor, alarmingly close. </p><p>She shot Adrien a panicked glance, but he was one step ahead of her, already calling on Plagg to transform him. He was out on her balcony before she could blink and just as her trapdoor was opened.</p><p>"I dropped my hairbrush, mum," she said, as she pulled the covers up to her neck. "Sorry."</p><p>"You should be sleeping already," her mum said, looking up at her. Marinette hadn't had time to switch her nightlight off so she hoped she wouldn't look too closely. </p><p>"I know. I'm already in bed as you can see. Sleeping, yes." she said, turning around and imitating snoring. Her mother laughed softly and she heard her retreating footsteps. </p><p>"Good night, dear." She said before closing the trapdoor behind her. </p><p>Marinette lay there, silently thanking the kwamis. They'd given them the precious seconds they'd needed to avoid trouble. She also thanked all the stars that her mum hadn't heard them a few minutes earlier, forcing them to stop before the desired finish. After waiting a couple of minutes, she rose up to open her skylight. </p><p>"Adrien," she hissed, looking around for him. She knew he'd wait to see if she'd gotten into trouble.</p><p>"Here, m'lady," he said, right behind her, making her jump in fright. In retaliation, she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside with her, closing the window to the cold night air. </p><p>"I should go," he said, reaching out to turn her nightlight off. Yes, darkness definitely offered a cover, but still noise could give them away. "She didn't sound suspicious I hope?" </p><p>"No," Marinette said, sighing. "Do you think she heard me though?" She asked, suddenly nervous. Adrien's chuckle tickled her neck and her arms instinctively closed around him. She hadn't felt him bend his head. When his lips touched her pulse point, she shivered. </p><p>"No, you weren't that loud," he said, his voice teasing. She slapped his suited back, but knew he barely felt it. His hands moved down her back and she heard him gasp. "You're still naked?" </p><p>"Clothes were not a priority, hiding was," she replied, laughing weakly, but his lips on hers silenced her. It was her turn to gasp when he kissed her hungrily. She wanted to drag him on top of her and get him out of that suit, which given their recent activity was surprising. </p><p>"I'd better go or I'd never leave," he said when he came up for air, making it clear he was thinking the same thing. But he didn't seem to be in a hurry.</p><p>"Already?" She asked, when his arms pulled her closer to him, the leather cold against her skin. </p><p>"Not yet, but there are other things I can do in the meantime," he said, a hand cupping her butt, making his intention very clear. She whimpered, her own eagerness completely unexpected for her, but his lips silenced her again. They were more gentle, the way they moved against her less urgent, showing her that he was trying to cool off. </p><p>"I wish," she whispered when he moved to pepper small kisses on her jaw line, while her fingers toyed with his hair.</p><p>"Next time," he vowed after leaving a final kiss on her lips. "Plagg is going to give me enough grief when we get home for transforming naked. I don't want to cause his wrath by prolonging this." </p><p>"And we'd better not risk this," she noted. "If my mum finds you in my bed as Chat, it's going to be.."</p><p>"Catastrophic," he finished and she heard the grin in his voice. </p><p>"Ha-ha. You're joking but I'd like to see you get out of that," she said playfully. </p><p>"I'll just go, leaving you to deal with the aftermath," he replied with a chuckle. "So you'd better not try this."</p><p>She knew he was joking. No matter what, he'd always be by her side, she was sure. But as long as they could avoid being caught, they'd try to limit the damage. The fact that her mum knew of their bedroom activities in no way meant that she'd be happy to find him with her daughter late at night when he hadn't been visiting in the first place. Night visits through her balcony would be hard to explain. They didn't want to betray her confidence, especially since they had her blessing, but sometimes they were too weak.</p><p>"Thank Plagg for me," she said, her hands blindly searching for him and pulling him down for another kiss. </p><p>"I love you," he whispered against her lips before turning around to open the skylight. </p><p>"Love you," Marinette said, reaching for the covers as she shivered again because of the coldness. She watched him climb out in the faint light from the moon before the darkness engulfed her again. She'd wait a few more minutes before going to the bathroom.</p><p>"Thanks, Tikki," she whispered in the dark, knowing that she was close.</p><p>"You're welcome, Marinette," the kwami replied, nuzzling her cheek, making Marinette smile. Who would have thought that having supernatural creatures at their disposal would come in handy for steamy moments? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>